Corrupt Obelisk
Basic Information Corrupt Obelisks are decorative inscribable signs the size of two blocks in height that can "spread" Corruption and give off a dim light. They can corrupt up to 5 blocks of green Grass and/or Snowy Elderwood Leaves even when deactivated, as long as the claim and world option "Corruption spreading/sim" is enabled. These pieces of "furniture" are gravestone-like grey placeable items that will accept up to 35 characters, but can also display Creativerse icons (sprites) and a few smileys. Different to most other Signs, they can be wired and can be activated/deactivated from afar with activation devices like Sensors, Pressure Plates, Number Pads or Switches together with operating gates in between like Logic Gates, Delay Gates, Number Comparison Gates, Flip-Flop Gates or Inverter Gates. It is possible that Corrupt Obelisks will prevent Creatures from spawning on the few blocks around them that they illuminate. These decorative but "dangerous" objects were implemented with update R33 1/2 "Surprise items" on August 10th 2016. You can change the messages or images that this Corruption-spreading sign will display and also the permission setting by pointing your cursor at the Obelisk and either pressing "f" as the default key or clicking the right mouse button. Please note that characters (and/or images) in the bottom right corner of the Corrupt Obelisk will be cut off - as can be seen on the image on this page that shows a marked text. You can wire a Corrupt Obelisk after equipping a Wiring Tool by pointing your cursor at the Obelisk and/or by accessing the wiring window by pressing "n" (by default) - as long as you have the according permission rank on the player claim or game world that you're on of course How to obtain These inscribable Signs can be crafted in the crafting menu (to be opened by typing "q" as the default key) after their Crafting Recipe has been unlocked for free. Since Corrupt Obelisks are placeable, they can be bought as part of building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Corrupt Obelisks. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Corrupt Obelisks cannot be found in any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests and cannot be obtained from any Creatures. How to unlock the crafting recipe Before being able to craft Corrupt Obelisks, you need to unlock their crafting recipe for free by: * crafting (or taking) Corrupted Stone Walls for the first time (unlocked after mining Corrupted Stone with at least a Diamond Mining Cell) * obtaining Lumite (Bars) made in a Forge from Lumite Ore that can only be extracted from Lumite Nodes on the Corruption layer deep underground * crafting Lumite Walls from Lumite Bars, Diamond Rods and Globs of Goo * and obtaining Crystal Shards from Creatures like Pigsies, either as a loot or pet-harvest, or alternatively creatable from Tourmaline in a Processor, which does not require any crafting recipes to be unlocked How to craft To craft 1 Corrupt Obelisk you'll need: * 4 (blocks of) Corrupted Stone mined from the Corruption layer, which requires at least a Diamond Mining Cell (or a Lumite Mining Cell) to be equipped * 4 Crystal Shards, obtained from Creatures like Pigsies or made from Tourmaline in a Processor * 1x Corruption Dust, either looted or Pet-harvested from any Corrupted Creature: Corrupted Pigsy, Corrupted Leafi, Corrupted Chizzard, Corrupted Miru, Corrupted Rockster or the Thing, or Th'ang * 1 Lumite (bar) made in a Forge from Lumite Ore from the Corruption layer, extracted with any kind of Extractors * Diamond Rods made from Diamond (bars) in a Processor How to use In order to use Corrupt Obelisks, they need to be placed into the game world. Then, Corrupt Obelisks can be inscribed similar to the non-wireable and non-glowing Haunted Gravestones by interacting with them (either press "f" as the default key or use right-click). The letters will have a bright white color by default with a glow that is visible in the dark, just like the glow of the purple crystals on the Obelisks' sides. Corrupt Obelisks can be fully rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the Obelisk and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by tapping "r" while looking at an already rotated object or block; then all items of the same stack in the selected quickslot will automatically be facing the same direction when being placed. They can even be rotated in such ways that the upper part of the Obelisks will stick into a wall, ceiling or floor. This will neither damage the Obelisks nor the overlapping blocks. These inscribable objects can be picked up without requiring a Power Cell (except on game worlds and/or player claims or within Adventures where your permission ranking is too low for that). Inscribing Corrupt Obelisks Right-click on a Corrupt Obelisk in the game world or activate it by typing "f" (as the default key) in order to write a note or message (maximum length 35 characters). Please note that the maximum width of the Obelisk is rather narrow. After clicking the "Accept"-button, this message will then be displayed in ALL capital letters in white color by default (which can be changed with a command though). Non-transparent letters are usually well visible in the dark with a bright glow. Corrupt obelisks are special in that their naming array will automatically feature the same message (together with any according commands) as their inscription array. Both arrays can be used to change the message and the other will then also change accordingly. In order to select colors, you can use websites like https://www.w3schools.com/colors/colors_picker.asp to choose custom colors and copy their hex codes from the top of the page into your Corrupt Obelisk ingame. In principle, you can use most commands of rich text (like explained here: http://digitalnativestudios.com/textmeshpro/docs/rich-text/ ), but not all of them. Here are some working examples: Input syntax: {of input (1 - 4)} Examples: {1}, {2}, {3}, {4} Substitutes input from a sensor or number pad Long color syntax: Example: This text is blue Plain English colors recognized include: green, red, yellow, blue, white, black, orange, purple Compact color syntax: <#4, 6 or 8 hex digits> #RGB Example: <#0f0>This text is green Fully opaque green, equivalent to <#00FF00> #RGBA Example: <#fff7>This text is pale Semitransparent white, equivalent to <#FFFFFF77> #RRGGBB Example: <#ff0000>This text is red Fully opaque red #RRGGBBAA Example: <#0000ff77>This text is blueish Semitransparent blue Hexadecimal color codes can be used with all formats recognized by compact color syntax mentioned above. For instance, would be turquoise. Syntax: Example: This text is transparent Changes the opacity of the text. Alpha from 100% to 0%: #FF,#CC,#AA,#88,#66,#44,#22 Syntax: or Example: This text is large Example: 200% 100% 60% 30% Sets the font size and influences the size of sprites Syntax: Example: This text is centred Example: This text is right-adjusted Formats text alignment (centred by default) Syntax: Example: This text will be pushed up Example: This text will be pushed down Pushes text following the command up or down relative to the text baseline (can be negative). Cannot push text below the bottom of the text area. This command affects the text following the command, can be used multiple times per sign. Syntax: Example: These letters are sideways Rotates sprites and/or each letter of a text (can be negative) Syntax: text Example: wide and narrow Adjusts character spacing, negative numbers can make characters and/or sprites overlap Syntax: Example: Strait row of words Controls the width of the text region. Valid values are between 0.1-8 Negative values can be used within limits Syntax: Example: and Example: Adds Creativerse icons for items, blocks, materials Syntax: Example: and: Example: Adds Creativerse icons for items, blocks, materials Syntax: Example: Adds Creativerse icons for Badges Syntax: Example: Adds basic smileys (emoticons) Syntax: text Example: Capital letters are LARGER Decreases the size of lowercase characters Syntax: text Example: These letters are falling Italic text Syntax: text Example: This text is underlined Underlined text Syntax: text Example: Not very boldwith default font Example: Quite boldwith Arial SDF font Bold text, visibility depends on the font Fonts are prone to changes though Syntax: text Example: The corruptedpie is a lie Text is crossed out Syntax: text Example: Text can be marked with an overlay Colored text overlay Syntax: text and text Example: Superscript 1m3 Subscript H2O Allows for Superscript and Subscript Syntax: text Example: Any font can become monospace Adds a (blank) space between each characters Syntax: \t Example: this text \tis now tab-indented Inserts a TAB, indents the following line Syntax: \n Example: this text \nbreaks here Starts a new line Compatible commands will not influence the character limit (35 characters max. for common signs), but incompatible commands might extend the character limit. For best results, it's recommended to write any line of commands into a text file or text field outgame, copy it (with Strg-C) and paste it into the game sign (with Strg-V). You cannot use Alt-codes on Corrupt Obelisks. Please note that especially the fonts are still a work in progress and can be prone to future changes. Other rich text commands might change too, and more sprites are regularly added to the game. How to display ingame icons and emoticons As for ingame icons; please refer to the article Arc Sign for images of all currently available sprites and their index IDs. They can be added by using the command and . 325 is just the current maximum sprite number as of June 15th 2019. More ingame sprites are usually added to the game with each patch. You can alternatively enter the ingame names/variables of icons instead of their index numbers if you like. You can search for these variables by icon selection in Entuland's Sprite Creator: http://entuland.com/creatisprites/. The default size of sprites will usually be really small on common signs though, so you'll have to add a command to enlarge the size. This, however, will displace the sprites downwards, so you'll also need to add a command to push the image up. (Negative numbers will push the image down.) For example: will display the image of three Holiday Giftboxes in a properly visible size and alignment on Corrupt Obelisks. Please note that and cannot be used on small signs like Corrupt Obelisks, but only on Arc Signs, the same as with the {PlayerName} command. Corruption spreading Getting close or standing next to a Corrupt Obelisk will not bring up a Corruption meter/scale. Corrupt Obelisks also do not "poison" player characters nor Creatures with Corruption when "touching" the Obelisks and/or interacting with them. When the option "Corruption spreading/sim" of the player claim or the whole game world (claim options override world options) is activated, Corrupted Obelisks can "spread" Corruption onto up to 5 specific surrounding natural blocks. Corrupt Obelisks can only corrupt blocks of green Grass (since update R45) and Snowy Elderwood Leaves (since update R56) if you place the Obelisks on and/or directly next to these corruptable natural blocks, even without needing to wire the Obelisks up to any activation device. The Obelisks will only corrupt 4 neighbouring blocks at the same height as their lower half and the one block directly below, but not diagonally, and not blocks that are positioned next or over the top half of the Obelisk. Corruptable blocks of green Grass and Snowy Elderwood Leaves will be corrupted over time no matter if the Corrupt Obelisk is switched on or off. Blocks of Wood, Dirt, Stone, Leaves or common Water will not be corrupted by touching solid Corrupted Blocks anymore, so they also do not react to Corrupt Obelisks. Corrupt Obelisks will not spread any Corruption when the option "Corruption spreading/sim" of the player claim or the whole game world (claim options override world options) is deactivated where the Obelisks are located. Already corrupted blocks will not revert / purify when the option is deactivated later on. However, it's possible that blocks that were corrupted only recently can revert when players leave the area, like it also happens when blocks of green Grass and/or Snowy Elderwood Leaves were corrupted by Corruption spreading from adjacently Corrupted Water. How to wire Corrupt Obelisks With a Wiring Tool equipped, Corrupt Obelisks can be wired to Switches, Pressure Plates, Sensors or Number Pads, optionally together with Gates such as Number Comparison Gates, Logic Gates, Flip-Flop Gates, Inverter Gates or Delay Gates. The dim light of Corrupt Obelisks can be switched off and on again by using such activation devices then. The description will always stay visible though, it cannot be switched off. The Corruption spreading ability is not affected by deactivation either; it will always be active on player claims and game worlds where the option "Corruption spreading/sim" is enabled (claim options override world options). To open the Corrupt Obelisk interface window, you will have to equip a Wiring Tool and then press "n" (as the default key) while pointing at the Corrupt Obelisk that has been placed into the game world with your cursor. Using this interface window, you can: * if you click on this icon to rename the Corrupt Obelisk with another description up to 30 characters long, then this will overwrite the message (and/or image) that you've entered into the inscription field of the Corrupt Obelisk. When looking at the Obelisk, the name of the item that is displayed on the bottom of the screen is in fact the inscription on the Obelisk * click on this icon in order to change the permission settings so that only other players with a specific or higher permission rank than this defined permission rank can use or even take this object * toggle manual interaction - the Corrupt Obelisk can be "locked" by disabling the "can interact" button, so other players will not be able to switch on/off the Corrupt Obelisk directly (except if they have a high enough permission rank that allows them to use a Wiring Tool on your Corrupt Obelisk and change this interaction option * for easier wiring purposes, you can write a code word into the input array ("Receives") here, and then write that same code word into the output array ("Sends") of an activation device that can even be placed as far away as in the opposite corner of the same game world How to change the settings of Corrupt Obelisks Wireable objects like Corrupt Obelisks can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled for all players with a Wiring Tool. For this purpose you can lock your Corrupt Obelisks by disabling the option "can interact". You can access this option when looking at the Corrupt Obelisks with a Wiring Tool equipped and typing "n" (as the default key) to open the inspection window. When disabling the option "can interact", other players cannot switch your Corrupt Obelisks on or off, but only if their permission rank is lower than the minimum permission level of the according Corrupt Obelisks. If players are either builders or even admins on your player claim or on the game world (in case where the Obelisks are not placed on claimed land), then these players might not only activate/deactivate your Corrupt Obelisks, but even pick them up and take them away. The padlock symbol lets you define the minimum permission rank for your Corrupt Obelisks that players will need to match or outrank in order to be able to see and change the settings of Corrupt Obelisks with their own Wiring Tool. You can alternatively change the Permission settings for Corrupted Obelisks by clicking on the padlock icon that can be accessed in the top right corner over the window that opens when you activate the Sign. By that you can define individual authorizations to control who will be allowed to access this Sign and to change its message. Or equip a Wiring Tool and type "n" (as the default key) to open the wiring window of the Obelisk and then look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner over the settings window. Click on this padlock icon to check the permission setting that is currently selected. The permission level of these Corrupt Obelisks should be set to "world builders" by default when placing the Obelisks, and on player claims the permission will automatically be set to "claim builders" when the Corrupt Obelisks are placed. Available world permission-settings are: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "builders" or "everyone". On player claims the available settings are "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40 on March 29th 2017, all object permissions are now set to "builders" (and "claim builders" when on claims) by default when being placed. So only players with builder rights/permission rank either on your game-world or on your claim (claim permission ranks override world permission ranks) can access your Signs. When raising the permission level of Corrupt Obelisks with the padlock symbol, only their owner as well as players with a matching or even higher permission rank than the permission level of the Obelisk can use their Wiring Tool to change the settings (including "can interact") of the Corrupt Obelisks, so that they can switch the Obelisks on/off directly, or even pick them up and take them away. But you can set them to "just me" if you want to, so they will only be accessible (and removable) by you and players with the same or higher ranks than you on the respective player claim or game world. If your Corrupt Obelisks are set to "visitor", everyone can access them and can even take them away. How to rename Corrupt Obelisks You can rename Corrupt Obelisks like most other wireable objects by inspecting them and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square note with a "pen" on it in the top right corner. To inspect them, equip a Wiring Tool and type "n" (as the default key) while pointing your cursor at the Corrupt Obelisks that have been placed into the game world. You can then type up to 30 characters into the labelling array of each Corrupt Obelisk and confirm this with "enter"/"return". This name/label will then be displayed instead of "Corrupt Obelisk" when pointing the cursor at it. Picking it up will reset the name of the Corrupt Obelisk to the default again though. Possible Bug It may very well be a bug that the name of the Obelisk is always the same as the inscription on the Corrupt Obelisk, even with all the optionally usable rich text commands etc. If you change one of these texts, the other will change too. So after you've changed the message of the Obelisk, this message (including rich text code and codings of images) will be shown as the name of the Obelisk in the naming array. And if you rename the Corrupt Obelisk in the naming array, the message on the Obelisk (including rich text commands) will be overwritten with this name. As a weird side-effect you can use rich text commands in the naming array of Corrupt Obelisk, which is usually not possible for any other nameable objects. And when pointing the cursor at the Obelisk, its name always equals the message on the Obelisk itself, just with fewer characters (up to 30, any more than that aren't shown as the name of the Obelisk when pointing your cursor at it). Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Signs